


Hatching

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Peggy Carter, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Domestic Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Food Fight, Griffith Hotel (Agent Carter), Humor, Jealousy, Lesbian Angie Martinelli, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Most of the young women scatter from the downstairs table of the Griffith Hotel, as soon as a red-faced Miriam Fry rushes in. She yells at both Angie and Peggy for their loud, emotional argument.





	Hatching

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this a drabble but it got out control and it turned into a double drabble! Surprise! Really love Cartinelli but apparently didn't realize that I wrote it before when putting together the next part for this challenge. Oh well! Challenge still holds! It's still a new fic! Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts are very much welcome~!

 

007\. Hatching

*

Most of the young women scatter from the downstairs table of the Griffith Hotel, as soon as a red-faced Miriam Fry rushes in. She yells at Angie and Peggy for their loud, emotional argument.

During breakfast of all things.

Peggy grumpily stares at the dishes she's been ordered to wash, her rolled-up sleeves already soaking. "You need to loosen up, English," Angie tells her, neglecting her task of clearing up. She hops on the countertop, with a rag in one hand and a fresh, brown chicken egg in the other.

She's still sore about Angie's impromptu, drunken kiss with Howard Stark. It's ridiculous, but… …

"Angie, with all due respect," Peggy says, glancing up, raising a brow coolly. "Your opinion on the matter is that of a spring chicken." Her dark red-lipstick mouth curls up.

Angie mock-nods, seeming irritated.

"Well, will you look at that—" she drawls, cupping Peggy's shoulder, splattering yolk all over the silken blouse. A pale blue matching Angie's irises. "—it _hatched_."

Peggy's mouth drops open. A breathy giggle.

That's how Angie ends up with flour and bits of eggshell in her hair, and how Peggy feels warmth and vulnerability in Angie's arms hugging around her.

*

 


End file.
